


You've got my baby blues

by cinnamonsnaps



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alpha Timeline, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Family, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Scratch, and i guess it's kind of pepsicola, i guess it's a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsnaps/pseuds/cinnamonsnaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane goes to the dentist with her grandpa and is unbearably cute<br/>one shot because i had post-scratch feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got my baby blues

The earliest memories you have of Poppop are his warm old person jumpers and his laughter, ringing down from the lofty heights of his face, as he pulls a sweet from your ear.  
"Gotcha!" he smiles, and it's magic, even if you don't believe.  
It's still magic.  
"Who's my favourite cupcake?" and you giggle and ask "Who?"  
"Hmmm, I don't know! I couldn't possibly say..." he winks conspiratorially. "I'm not sure I know any cupcakes... do you, Janey?"  
"Me!" you squeal triumphantly and he pulls you into a hug, smelling of candy and fresh laundry.  
Before the attacks on your life, when you could toddle around the park holding your Poppops hand, you two would whisper to each other constantly - he telling the biggest whoppers he could think of, and you never ever believing him.  
Poppop was crafty, you learned.

"Do you know, Janey, that the liquid inside Fruit Gushers is illegal in 14 countries?"  
"No it isn't!"  
"It is! It was on the news, didn't you see it?" he says, too innocently.  
"No it wasn't; a lot of things you say are on the news aren't really, so I know you've been lying! Like when you told me about the clowns running for president and it wasn't in the news at all -"  
You weren't looking at him, but you caught the dark look that crossed his face, and it scared you. You thought, selfish at that young age, that adults shouldn't be unhappy. Not when you're happy.  
"I'm sure it wasn't," he says in a throwaway tone that strikes you as false, "now look, and ice cream van! How about it sugarpuff?"  
The subject dropped, changed. Your Poppop was good at misdirection.

Your legs swing off the squeaky leather chair. You're a little older, but not much.  
Old enough to know the dentist may be painful, but it's better than sore teeth in the future.  
Young enough to still be rather nervous.  
"Come now," Poppop squeezes your hand, dark blue eyes glittering behind his thick frames, "you're a brave little girl, and you're not scared of anything. Like I was when I was little. You've inherited that off me," he nudges your face, "along with those baby blues."  
When you look at the floor, mute, he says, "Dentists should be scared of you!"  
You smile faintly, and he smiles too.  
"Now why don't we draw moustaches on the fancy magazines to help distract you?"  
You giggle and hold a hand over your mouth. This is your favourite thing to do with your grandpa.  
"Mmmkay," you say wide eyed, and he picks up a glossy Time.  
You both scribble voluptuous moustaches all over the adverts, and an extra big one for the polished models selling perfume.  
"There we go," says Poppop, "that's better, huh?" He lets you carry on while he amiably looks around the waiting room, sometimes catching another patients eye and smiling.  
You turn over, but there's no good faces here - just a long and boring interview. But a small cartoony picture catches your eye, subtitled "One of the original SBaHJ concepts, Geromy"  
There's a full page black and white photo of a blonde man wearing a pair of sunglasses. You give him a thin villains moustache and a goatee, and then try reading the interview.  
"really aiming to move into new areas, especially ironic remakes of old movies. For example, I've got the team working out a remake of Con Air set in the Bahamas, except the story itself won't even reference the Bahamas or acknowledge the fact-"  
It's too boring. You fail to read the interview. You show Poppop your handywork instead, tugging on his sleeve.  
is first reaction is to humour you, smile at the moustache and goatee combination.  
His next is recognition.  
His face goes blank and pale.  
You're scared because old people are fragile, don't they have heart attacks, don't they go to hospitals all the time?  
"Poppop...?"  
"... Dave...?" he says quietly.  
"Are you ok?"  
"I... how do I... remember..." He looks at you blankly. "Where...?"  
You tug his sleeve again, anxiously. He appears to snap back to reality.  
"I'm fine Janey, heheh." He frowns. "I'm just. Getting a really bad deja vu. You know what that means right? Seen it before."  
He looks at the picture.  
"I probably have seen him before. On the television or- something..."  
He pauses. "I remember him being... younger ..."


End file.
